Hair-raising
by mickys411
Summary: Egon takes the fall for a pratical joke Peter had set up for Ray
1. Chapter 1

It had been a quiet morning at the Ghostbusters headquarters AKA the the receptionist was skimming through the latest copy of People magazine, Winston Zeddmore had gone out for a morning run,Dr. Ray Stantz was reading over the newest edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide, looking about as excited at a kid reading a comic book, and Dr. Egon Spengler was adjusting the settings on the ghost traps.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Dr. Peter Venkman was up to something as well.

He had went into the bathroom, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from one of the shower stalls.

Peter the took the cap off the bottle, poured in some proxide from the first-aid station in Egon's lab, placed the cap back on, gave the bottle a few shakes and placed it back in it's original spot.

"I hope I have plenty of film and loaded batteries in my camera.

I can't wait to see the look on Ray's face," said Peter with a prank that Peter was pulling was his way of getting back at Ray from an incident that happened two days ago, when during a job on a farm in upstate New York, Ray accidently pushed Peter into a pile of manuer while trying to catch a ghost.

On the ride home, all the windows of the car Ecto-1 had to be kept open and nobody wanted to sit next to Peter.

Although Ray did apologized, he couldn't help but make a few wise-cracks about Peter's situation.

Now, Peter was hoping that Dr. Raymond Stantz will get a taste of his own medicine, as Ray's sandy brown hair will soon turn a bright shade of blonde.

Just then, Peter heard the sound of the call bell, meaning, Jeanie got a call, and the guys had a job.

He then raced to the firepole, slide down, met up with the other ghostbusters , as they all quickly changed into their uniforms, jumped into Ecto-1 and drove to their assigned call, which was at an Italian resturaunt.

About an hour or so later, the Ghostbusters returned back to the firehouse.  
While the guys looked rather messy, as the effect of trying to catch a few roaming vapors in the kitchen of a well know eatery, it was Egon who got the brunt of it.  
He was almost completely covered in pasta and meat sauce.  
"Hey thanks again for pushing me out of the way when those ghosts dumped those meals all over you," Peter said to his friend and fellow ghostbuster.  
I'm glad you appreciated that Venkman.  
And please never of speak this incident again," said Egon.  
"Hey look on the bright side.  
Not only did we get a nice pay day, but a free meal out of this trip."  
"Hey Spengs, why don't you take the first shower?  
Winston and I will take the traps down to the containment unit," Ray called called out, as he and Winston unloaded the car.  
"Thanks, I'll do that," said Egon, who walked passed Jeanie who asked,"My god, what happened at that resturaunt?"  
"Don't ask," Egon replied, as he headed up the stairs.

A short time after the ghosts were put into the unit, Peter,Winston and Ray headed to get cleaned up as well, when Egon called out," Excuse me Raymond, I'm out of shampoo, do you mind if I borrow some of yours?"  
"That's no problem Egon, help yourself," Ray answered.  
"Thanks."  
Peter then realized that Egon was about to fall into the joke that was setup for Ray.  
"Hey Spengler, how bout using some of mine instead?" Peter called out.  
"After using your after shave that one time, no thank you," Egon called back.  
"What happened with that?" asked Winston.  
"Don't ask," Ray and Peter answered at the same time.

A short time later, Egon exited the bathroom, fully dressed but still drying his hair with a towel.  
"Shower's free for the next person," he said placing the towel on the bed.  
At that moment, a look of shock came across the faces of Winston,Peter and Ray.  
"Is something wrong?" Egon asked his fellow Ghostbusters.  
"Uh Egon, have you looked in the mirror?" asked Winston.  
"Not recently why?" Egon replied.  
"Because you should right now," said Ray.  
Peter meanwhile just stood speechless.  
Egon disappeared back to the bathroom.  
"What in the hell?" he shouted.  
It was a rarity that Egon cursed, let alone yelled, so it did come as a surprise to his fellow Ghostbusters.  
Egon returned back to the bedroom, looked at the others and said trying to be calm, as he pointed to his hair, which had gone from dark brown to a now bright shade of platnium blonde.  
"OK, who did this?" he asked, trying to keep in a relaxed tone of voice.  
"Hey I swear to you to you I have nothing to do this it," said Winston.  
"Ray, what kind of shampoo is this?"  
"Egon, that's never happened to me before," said Ray.  
"Maybe it was a faulty bottle," said Peter, trying his best to look innocent.

Ray then ran into the batroom and came back seconds later with his shampoo bottle, took the top off and smelled the inside.  
"What a minute, he said,"This smells like proxide."  
Egon then took the bottle, sniffed it a bit and said,"It is proxide."  
"Why would they put proxide in shampoo?" asked Winston.  
"They don't."  
"Unless somebody put it in there," said Ray, as he and Egon eyed Peter.  
"If it's any consulation Spengs, it was meant to happen to Ray, said Peter, who then said,"Crap, why did I say that?"  
Just then, the fire bell rang, which meant the guys had another job.  
Peter let a sign of relief, but it was short lived when he got snake-eyes by both Ray and Egon.  
"We'll finish this later when I get my hands on you," said Egon,before exiting the room.  
"This isn't over Venkman," said Ray, as he left the room.  
"Boy are you going to get it," said Winston, walking out of the room with a laugh, followed by a nervous Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

With Ray in the driver's seat, the Ghostbusters headed off to their assignment.  
No one spoke a word on the drive.  
"Look at it this way Ray, Egon did you a favor," said Peter, who was the one that broke the silence.  
"How is that?" asked Ray.  
"Blonde isn't your color anyway."  
"Hahaha very funny Venkamn," Ray replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"Come on guys, what's done is done," said Winston from the front passenger seat.  
"I couldn't agree more.  
As humiliating as my situation is, we must focus on our assignment," said Egon.  
"Not before bleaching your eyebrows to match," Peter asked.  
"Peter do us a big favor," said Ray.  
"Anything."  
"Shut up until we get to the job," Winston added.  
"Well said Winston," said Egon.

A few more blocks and a stop light later, the Ghostbusters reached their destination, which was at a local apartment complex.  
Crowds of people cheered the four member team pulled up in front of the building, however the mood changed when the ghostbusters climbed out of Ecto-1.  
"Hey that's not Dr. Spengler," one person called out.  
"Egon got replaced," someone else added.  
The crowds turned from cheers to jeers.  
"Everyone please calm down, it is me.  
I had a bit of an accident involving a bottle of proxide," Egon explained, before giving a bit of a dirty look to Peter.  
Just then, there was the sound of giggling from some young woman in the crowd.  
"I think he looks cuter as a blonde," said one of the girls.  
"Makes him look sexier," said the other.  
Egon had heard their conversation, as his face was now turning a shade of embarassment red.  
He cleared his throat and said,"Gentlemen, we have a job to do."  
"You heard blondie guys, duty calls," said Peter, as he and the other Ghostbusters rushed into the building.

Once they entered the apartment complex, the ghostbusters did a quick "sweep" on the main level.  
"Not seeing any sign of ectoplasma activity," said Ray, as he scan the lobby area, wearing his ghost vision goggles.  
"I'm getting slight readings on the PKE meter, meaning it must be somewhere in this faucility," said Egon.  
Just then, the lights began to flicker, and a loud bang came from the celing.  
"What the hell that?" asked Winston.  
"It's coming from upstairs.  
Let's go," said Ray, leading the way to the employee door/fire escape.

As the four Ghostbusters raced up the stairway, Peter suddenly stopped and said,"Wait a minute."  
The other three stopped racing as well, as Peter countinued to speak,"How do we even know which floor we're going to?"  
Suddenly, all four of them spotted a glowing beam coming from a few floors above.  
Egon looked at a door with a sign on it by the stair welling that read 4th floor and said, Looks like it's coming from the 8th floor."  
"Does that answer your question?" Winston asked Peter.  
And with that the Ghostbusters raced up the stairs to their destination.

When the team made it to the eighth floor, Ray said,"I just remembered something about this area.  
The property of the apartment complex was once the residence of a Barlesque house/brothel hotel from 1856 until 1924, when a malfunctioning heater caused a huge fire.  
Killed everyone in the building, which had if I'm not mistaken on the eighth floor."  
"Now you tell us," said Peter, as he kicked the side door open.  
And sure enough, out in the hallway were about a dozen spirits of scadlely clad women and men dressed in old fashioned business suits.  
"You think we got enough traps?" asked Winston.  
"It should being that we each have three traps on us," Egon answered.  
"Yo brainiac, we'll talk mathematics later, right now it's bustin' time," said Peter, who charged up his pack, followed by the rest of the guys.

The Ghostbusters raced up and down the hallway as they show proton beams at the ghosts.  
"Haha, two for the price of one!" said Winston with a laugh, after catching two ghosts into a trap.  
A group of female spirits floated around Egon.  
"Hey handsome," said one of the ghost, as she rubbed his shoulder.  
"Looking for a good time," said another, while creases his hair.  
"Sorry ladies, but we're not your type," said Peter, as he zapped at the ghosts, which not only knocked Egon to the ground, but caused his glasses to fly off his face.  
"Watch your beams Venkman, I don't want to get vaporized," Egon called out, while he was looking for his glasses.

Just then, Ray heard a loud crunching sound from under his boot.  
As it turned out, he had stepped on Egon's glasses in the mist of the chaos.  
Ray gave a sheepish look to his fellow ghostbuster and said,"Uh, sorry Spengler."  
"Ray that was my only pair," said Egon, attempting to get back to catching ghosts, despite the fact he was now quite blind.  
However even in his situation, Egon was still able to catch the spirits, along with his team, thanks to Ray using a time method indicating where the ghosts were located.  
Finally the last ghoul was captured, and the Ghostbusters made their way out of the building(with Egon leaning on Winston for guidance.)

The manager of the apartment complex thanked and paid the Ghostbusters.  
As the team headed back to Ecto-1,the same two young women called "Thanks for saving us Egon.  
By the way, you look cuter without the glasses."  
Egon's face turned a light shade of pink, as he got into the car.  
Peter laughed and said,"Didn't think you would become this popular with the new look Egon.  
I'm surprised you blushed after what those ladies told you."  
"I'm blinded now, but I'm not deaf Venkman.  
And besides, this is hopefully temporary," Egon pointed out.  
"Being blind or loss of vision?"  
"Both."  
This time, Winston got into the driver's seat, with Ray as co-pilot and the four headed back to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Ghostbusters got back to headquarters, they were greeted by their receptionist Jeanie, who had just returned from her break.  
"How did it go?" she asked, as the 4 member team got out of the car.  
"You know, same old same old.  
Another bust, another buck," Peter answered.  
It was at that moment Jeanie noticed someone unfamiliar to her.  
She whispered over to Winston, and nudged her head to come to her desk, which he did.  
Jeanie then said into Winston's ear,"Since when did we get a new guy?  
Where's Egon?"  
"It is me Jeanie," Egon said, as he appoarched her desk.  
Jeanie was totally surprised by the ghostbusters appearance.  
"What happened to your hair?  
Where are your glasses?" she asked.  
"The hair is an effect of proixide mixed into shampoo, said Egon, as he tried to give an evil eye to Peter, despite not having his glasses before countining to speak,As for the glasses I had a bit of an accident on the job today."  
"I said I was sorry," said Ray.  
"Quite alright Raymond.  
It's apprecative that there are some people who do apologize for mistakes in their actions.  
Which reminds me, this isn't over Venkman."  
"Careful Egon, Peter may try to take advantage in your lack of sight," Winston pointed out.  
"Thankfully I have a box of contact lens in my lab for such emergencies.  
Excuse me."  
"Need any help?" asked Ray.  
"I can find my way myself, but thank you," said Egon, who was relying on his sense of touch to around, from gripping the firehouse banaster, to feeling the walls, making his way to the lab.

A short time later, Egon, now able to see slightly better again met up with the rest of the team downstairs and confronted Peter.  
"Now, as I mentioned before Venkman," he said.  
"Egon, since when did you eyes turn blue?" asked Peter.  
"Please try not to change the subject," said Egon.  
"No I'm serious.  
Have you looked in a mirror?"  
Egon then appoarched Ecto-1, knelt down by the rear view mirror, and looked into it.  
And sure enough, Peter was right.  
Egon, who had a major look of surprise to his face had saw that his eye color had indeed changed from brown to a dark shade of blue.  
"Is it possible for your eye color to change overnight?" asked Winston.  
"Quite impossible, Egon answered, The receptionist at the optomotrist must had made a mistake when filling out the prescription and put color not clear."

The conversation was inturupted when Jeanie appoarched the Ghostbusters with a sack of items in her hands.  
"Mail call," she said.  
The receptionist began to dole out her bosses mail.  
"I take it nothing from Ed McMann," said Peter.  
"No Dr. Venkman," said Jeanie, after giving him his stack of mail, followed by Ray, then Winston.  
When Jeanie got to Egon, she froze up and became speechless.  
"Here's your...uh mail," Jeanie attempted to stammer.  
"Are you feeling well Jeanie?" Egon asked.  
"Never better."

Jeanie was snapped back to reality when the phone at her desk began to ring.  
After she left, Egon turned to the rest of the team and asked,"Can one of you please tell me what that was all about?"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it may have something to do with your change in appearance," Ray answered.  
"I beg you pardon?"  
"You've gone from dude to stud," Peter pointed out.  
"You might not had saw but you indeed heard those girl talk about you at the job sight earlier," Winston added.  
"I don't understand what the big deal is, this is only temporary.  
I called the eye doctor, they're sending me a replacement pair of glasses and I'm positive that the proixide will wash out of my hair by tomorrow I hope," said Egon.  
"And if not, we got a new face for a ghostbusters beefcake calendar," said Peter.  
Egon turned to his fellow ghostbuster and said,"Venkman, please do me a favor."  
"Anything, you name it."  
"Shut up."  
That of course earned a few laughs from Ray and Winston, while Peter slightly pouted.

About an hour or so later, the Ghostbusters took on another call at a local plant, garden and flower nursery.  
Ray thought it would be a good idea to chase out the two class 4 roaming vapors that he and his team were trying to catch by cashing them out with a running garden hose.  
Unfortunatly, a garden hose failed to provide the same needs as a proton wand and not only did the ghosts scrambled away, but Winston, Peter and Egon got soaked from the neck up.  
And more unfortunate for Egon, the water from the hose did not wash the proxide out of his hair.  
If anything, it made his hair lighter.  
Not to mention straighter and longer.  
After about 20 minutes or so, the spirits were finally captured.

When the Ghostbusters went to collect their payment from the shop's owner, a woman in her mid 60's, even she couldn't help but give a girlish stare to Egon, which made him feel rather uncomfortable.  
And of course, the other Ghostbusters couldn't help but joke about the ride back to headquarters.  
Egon wished the day would end and that no more calls would come in the rest of the day.  
Thankfully, he got his wish and the rest of the day and into the evening was quiet.

The next morning when he woke up, Egon had hope that yesterday was nothing more than a dream.  
And a horrible one at that to.  
But it was reality for Egon, when he went to reach for his glasses, only to remember that Ray had stepped on them at the apartment complex the day before and a replacement pair had not arrived yet.  
Egon then had hoped that at least his hair was it's normal color.  
Unfortunatly, thought, despite the fact Egon did not have on glasses nor contact lenses, he looked in the mirror to see that it was still indeed blonde.  
He then jumped into a quick shower, thinking the blonde would be able to wash out.  
But the effort proved to be fruitless.  
Egon then quietly cursed to himself, before getting dressed and went straight to work in the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Egon was busy looking under a microscope, testing some samples from a case the Ghostbusters took one a few days before hand, when Ray, carrying a few test tubes entered the lab.

"Here are some samples I was able to get from yesterday's encounter at the apartments, since you were blinded," he said, carefully placing the tubes down.

"I apperciate that," said Egon, writing or in the case attempting to write notes down to read over, as he was still having difficulties with the contact lenses.

"No luck getting the blonde out I see."

"Not in the shower earlier no."

"I'm sure it will come out soon enough.

I just feel bad it happened to you, that was meant for me."

"No need to blame yourself Ray."

Just then, the fire alarm rang, which meant it was time to take on a case.

Ray and Egon raced out of the lab, slide down the fire pole, met up with Peter and Winston at Ecto-1.

The four climbed into the car and were about to take off for their job, which was at a brownstone in Brooklyn, but not before Jeanie raced to the car calling,"Egon! This came for you today!" she said, handing him a small package.

But he didn't opened it, as Egon was more focus on the assigned job.

Egon thanked Jeanie as he carefully placed the item carefully in the pocket of his jumpsuit, as Winston drove the car out of the firehouse.

"I see you still got your pretty boy looks," said Peter, to his backseat passenger Egon with a snicker.

Egon responded by giving Peter a dirty look before fixing the calabrations on a PKE meter.

"Well, seems to me this new found popularity has clearly gone to your head." Peter replied, with a chuckle.

Egon then put the meter down, turned to his fellow ghostbuster and said, "Venkman, I don't normally say this, but I swear to god, the second we get out of the car, I'm going to.."

"Hey you guys come on knock that off," Ray called from the front passenger seat.

Winston, who was in the driver's seat pointed out,"Yeah, we're suppose to be professional here."

A slightly embarassed Egon cleared his throat and said,"You're right.

My apologies."

While Peter just simply asked,"What did I do?"

Once Ecto-1 came to a stop, the group climbed out of the car, and Egon turned to Peter saying,"This isn't over."

The Ghostbusters then appoarched a large building that looked like it had seen better days

The structure looked unsteady and covered in mold and grime, with an unhinged door on the front and broken windows on the side.

The team was greeted by a gentleman in his mid 50's,who turned out to be the head of a construction company, explaining to the team and he and his crew were about to rip out the building to start work on a hotel, and despite the fact the place had been abandoned for years, it sound like something was going on in there.

"Did check with the police?" asked Winston.

"I did, said the manager, We figured it was maybe a few squaters living here rent free, or a tent city had formed.

However, when the police came to check it out, something in there spooked them but good."

"Let's go check it out then," said Ray as he and the rest of the Ghostbusters walked inside the building.

Once the group got inside the abandoned residence, they looked around.

"Hell-o, anyone here?" Ray called out.

But there was no answer.

While there wasn't any sounds, Peter did however pick up on a scent.

"Aw, who cut one?" he asked.

Winston to caught the smell himself and said,"Smells like whatever that thing was Ray cooked the other night."

"Hey didn't think it was that bad," Ray pointed out.

"SHH!

I think I heard something coming from upstairs," said Egon.

Everyone kept silent and sure enough, the Ghostbusters heard the sound of groaning coming from the second level.

"Let's go check it out," said Ray.

He and the rest of the team raced up the stairway.

When the Ghostbusters reached the second level, they began to look around for the source of the sounds.

"So, what's it going to be?

Door number 1 door number 2, door number 3 or door number four?" said Peter, as if he was hosting a game show, while indicating a row of doors.

"No time for jokes Peter, this is serious.

And I think You need to spend less time watching those game shows," said Winston.

"Let's each pick a door, that way it will save us time in our search," Ray suggested.

"Good idea," said Egon.

Each one of the ghostbusters then appoarched a door to see where the ghosts were.

While Peter, Ray and Egon turned out with empty rooms, it was Winston who said,"Guys, it was door number 3."

And sure enough, he was correct.

Inside the room was a total of at least a dozen maybe more class 5 roaming vapors, popping out of drawers of a sabby looking dresser, jumping on the springs of a worn-out mattress, or just flying around in general.

"OK guys, on the count of three, we'll barge in there, and take them by surprise," Ray suggested.

"Ray, they're ghosts, what do they care," said Peter, who charged himself into the room, followed by the other ghostbusters.

Needless to say, once the ghouls spotted the ghostbusters, they all took off out of the room.

This sent the team on a wild goose or in this case a ghost chase.

The Ghostbusters went trying to catch the spirits all around the hallway, running in and out of rooms, and finally back downstairs to the first floor.

It was when the team made back into the living room that the ghosts had disappeared.

"Damn it they got away," grunted Peter.

"Let's hope they're still somewhere in the house," said Winston.

"Listen.

I think I hear something," said Ray, indicating a sound of rattling, "Any of you picking that up?"

"I am, but where's it coming from?"

"I think from inside there," said Egon, indicating a door in the middle of the hallway, which was most likely a closet.

The Ghostbusters then carefully approached the closet, and Ray carefully turned the knob to open it, hoping to find the ghosts.


	5. chapter 5

When the Ghostbusters opened the closet door, there were no signs of the ghosts.

But to their surprise, there was a tiny ghost, with a set of big bright eyes and a cute toothless grin.

Ray knelt down to speak to the "baby" ghost and said, "Hey little fella, where did you come from?"

The ghost began to make babbling sounds as if it was a baby.

"Careful Ray, he may look cute, but it might be a trap," warned Peter.

"I don't think so Peter, we didn't see him with the other ghouls," Winston pointed out.

Egon then knelt down next to Ray, looked over the ghost and said, "He looks harmless.

Egon then waved his PKE meter up and down the spirit.

The reading was at a low level, indicating no threat to the team.

"I gotta admit, I don't think I have the heart to trap this little one," said Ray.

"I may have to agree, but maybe we can run some test on it," Egon added, as he leaned foward to get a closer look at the ghost, who was still babbling and giggling.

Egon then tried to talk to it.

"Hello there," he said, trying to smile, trying to show he was not going to hurt the spirit.

The ghost though respond by "vomiting" a massive amount of smile onto Egon's head, completely covering his hair and face.

The "baby" ghost then let out an evil laugh and took off, followed by the other ghouls that the Ghostbusters were trying to catch, appearing out of nowhere.

"Told you it was a trap," said Peter, before getting dirty looks from the rest of the Ghostbusters, then quickly scrambling to catch up to the spirits.

As they raced down the hallway, Egon suddenly stopped.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be a awhile," he said.  
Ray, along with Winston and even Peter stopped as well and asked,"What's wrong?"  
"I lost the left eye contact lens, when I got sprayed by the ectoplasma, Egon respond, while rubbing his eye,"Don't worry about me."  
"No way, we're a team.  
We stick together no matter what," said Winston.  
"You can still see out of one eye right?" asked Peter.  
"Thank you Venkman, you just reminded me," said Egon, as he pulled out of the pocket of his flightsuit the wrapped item Jeanie had given him, before heading to the job.  
Egon quickly ripped opened the package, which contained a small case, that he opened and took out his newly replacement pair of glasses.  
Egon then placed the glasses on, the said to the other ghostbusters,"Carry on gentlemen."  
And that's exactly what they did, in hopes of catching the ghosts.

The Ghostbusters went on with chasing the pack of ghosts throughout the entire house.  
All over the first level, back to the second floor, before the ghouls finally flew up to the attic.  
"This is getting ridiculous," said Peter, as he was catching his breath.  
"On the plus side, we're all getting much needed exercise," Winston pointed out.  
Ray then pulled the chain of the attic door, causing a small staircase to come down, and the team climbed up.

Once they got up to the attic, Egon whispered to the other ghostbusters, "We have to keep quiet.  
Otherwise the ghosts will take off again."  
"Yeah I hear you.  
I'm in no mood to run a marathon today," said Peter.  
Ray then placed a finger to his lips and said,"Shh!  
I think I hear them."  
"I do to.  
It's coming from the left end of the attic," Winston added.  
The group then carefully crept towards the attic's left side poked their heads out behind a stack of boxes, and sure enough, there were the ghosts, laughing and flying around.  
Just then, some of the dust from the boxes got to Ray's nose and he let out a sneeze.  
"Achoo!"  
The ghouls then spotted the Ghostbusters.  
"You had to sneeze, didn't you?" Peter said to Ray.  
"Never mind that, the ghosts are getting away," said Winston.  
And he was right, for in that moment, the ghosts flew down the attic, back to the second level.  
"Let's go!" said Egon.  
"What did I say about not wanting to run a marathon?" complained Peter as he tried to catch up to the rest of the group.

Luckily though, as they made their way back down, the ghostbusters started up their proton packs, and got themselves prepare.  
And thankfully for them, they were about to catch a few of the ghosts on the second floor.  
Once the ghostbusters got back down to the first level Ray called out,"We need more traps."  
I'll get them," Egon called out, before racing out the door to replaced the full traps with empty ones.  
He came back in the nick of time, as Ray, Peter and Winston had caught two more ghosts in the kitchen, followed by three more in the dining room.  
After capturing two more in the living room, Ray asked,"How did we get?"  
"Eleven," Egon answered.  
"Did we get them all?" asked Winston.  
Just then, the ghostbusters heard the sound of laughter.  
They all looked around to see where the source of the sound was located.  
And on the stairway banister was the "baby" ghost that had slimed Egon earlier.  
Peter then crept up the the ghoul, pointed his proton wand at it and said in a Clint Eastwood style tone in his voice,"You feel lucky punk?"  
The ghost respond by "vomiting" slime into Peter's face and hair, before taking off with the same evil laughter.  
However, the spirit was captured by the proton streams on Ray,Egon, and Winston's packs, before Peter added his own.  
And within seconds, the ghosts was captured.  
"Ha, let that be a lesson to you.  
Think twice before you slime us!" Peter called out to the now smoking trap.  
"That's the last of them," said Ray.  
"I think that's the most exercise we got all week," said Winston.  
"I'll get the trap," said Egon.  
However, just as he was about to pick it up, Winston and Peter looked in surprised, while Ray said,"Egon, your hair."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean what about my hair?" asked Egon.  
"Check it out for yourself man," said Winston.  
"This better not be some sort of joke."  
"It's no joke Egon," said Ray.  
"Go find a mirror," said Peter.

Egon began to look around for a mirror.  
While he tried to keep his cool, he began to get a bit nervous as he wasn't sure what his fellow ghostbusters would say about his hair.  
Did it get blonder, or was it completely gone and Egon was now without hair.  
Fortuantly, there was a mirror, on top the fireplace in the living room.  
And to Egon's surprise and relief, his hair was not only still intact to his head, but it had now changed back for blonde, to his original color of dark brown.  
"How is that even possible?" he asked, as the other ghostbusters joined him.  
"The elements in the ectoplasma must had ate away at the proioxide, when that ghost slimed you," Ray suggested.  
"Could be possible, but as long as I'm back to looking like myself again, it's all that's important," said Egon.  
"Hey blonde or not, you're still Egon no matter what," said Winston.  
Peter then nudged his fellow ghostbuster and said,"Shame I didn't get to take any pictures, though the one in today's paper makes good proof."  
"What was that?" asked Egon.  
"Nothing."

The four member team then exited the house, and were greeted by the manager of the construction company, who was waiting outside for them.  
"I can't thank you gentlemen enough for all you've done," said the manager.  
"All in a day's work," said Ray.  
"And a day's pay.  
Which reminds me, let's talk finances," said Peter, who then got looks from the other ghostbusters.  
Winston cleared his throat and said,"I think what Peter meant to say was, we're just here to do our job and help out citizens in need."  
"Uh yeah,that's to," Peter added on.  
The construction manager was about to hand the ghostbusters a check for their services, when he said,"Wait a minute.  
Wasn't there a blonde haired gentleman with you?"  
"Long story, don't ask," Egon answered.  
The manager once again thanked the ghostbusters, and went back to his team of workers.  
Meanwhile, the ghostbusters themselves headed back to Ecto-1.  
Before getting into the car, a group of young girls passed by them, gave the team a quick hello, and nothing more.

When the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, they were greeted by Jeanie, sitting at her desk, filing some papers.  
"What happened to you?" she asked Peter, when he climbed out of Ecto-1.  
"Don't start," Peter grumbled.  
When Egon dropped the documents for the last job on her desk,Jeanie looked up at him and said"I see you got your old look back."  
"Indeed, I had an ectoplasma encounter with a ghost, which caused elements to remove the proxide chemicals and that package you gave me before we left was my replacement glasses," Egon replied.  
As he headed up the stairs to get cleaned up, Jeanie called out to him,"Egon.  
I think the look you have now suits you better.  
It makes you look more natural."  
"I appreaciate that Jeanie," Egon answered.

About a day or two later, Ray and Egon were in the lab, running over some test samples of ectoplasma that they recovered from a few jobs ago, when Ray asked,"Say Egon, I was thinking about after what Peter did to you hair and all the grief he gave you for it, have you thought about getting him back?  
Maybe giving him blonde hair?"  
"Raymond, it would be quite childish of me to do that," Egon answered.  
Just then, the two heard a painful yell.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" went the sound.  
The two knew right away it was Peter.  
Ray and Egon dashed out of the lab, while Winston, who was downstairs, putting a fresh coat of wax on Ecto-1 raced up to see what the problem was.  
In the bedroom, stood Peter, who had just got out of the shower, fully dressed, and with a new shade of color in his hair, which was a dark shade of green.  
He looked directly at his fellow Ghostbusters and asked in a anger tone of voice,"OK, which one of you jokers did this?"  
"He don't look at us," Ray answered.  
"None of us use any of your items," said Egon.  
"Maybe it was a faulty product," Winston added.  
"I don't freakin believe this!"  
On all nights, when I got a hot day!" Peter complained, while the others walked out of the room, so they wouldn't listen to his ramblings.  
After walking out and heading back to the lab, Egon said,"Experiment success of mixing ectoplasa to basic shampoo."  
Winston's eyes nearly popped out of his face hearing that and said,"You did Egon?"  
"For scientific reasons, yes."  
"I thought you said it would be childish," said Ray.  
"I said making Venkman's blonde would be childish.  
As I said, it was called an experiment," said Egon with a smirk of a smile on his face, as Ray and Winston laughed.

The End


End file.
